justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Little Apple/@comment-25351220-20150523095800
Lyrics with Chinese,Chinese Pronunciation and English! wǒ zhǒng xià yī kē zhǒng zǐ 我种下一颗种子 I planted a seed zhōng yú zhǎng chū le guǒ shí 终于长出了果实 Finally bore fruits jīn tiān shì gè wěi dà rì zǐ 今天是个伟大日子 Today is a great day zhāi xià xīng xīng sòng gěi nǐ 摘下星星送给你 To pluck the star and give it to you zhuài xià yuè liàng sòng gěi nǐ 拽下月亮送给你 To pull down the moon for you ràng tài yáng měi tiān wéi nǐ shēng qǐ 让太阳每天为你升起 Let the sun rise for you every day biàn chéng là zhú rán shāo zì jǐ 变成蜡烛燃烧自己 To become a candle and burn myself zhī wéi zhào liàng nǐ 只为照亮你 Just to light your way bǎ wǒ yī qiē dōu xiàn gěi nǐ 把我一切都献给你 To give you everything bǎ wǒ yī qiē dōu xiàn gěi nǐ 只要你欢喜 as long as you like it nǐ ràng wǒ měi gè míng tiān dōu biàn dé yǒu yì yì 你让我每个明天都变得有意义 You make every tomorrow count shēng mìng suī duǎn ài nǐ yǒng yuǎn bú lí bú qì 生命虽短爱你永远 不离不弃 Life is short, but I will love you forever, never depart nǐ shì wǒ de xiǎo ya xiǎo píng guǒ ér 你是我的小呀小苹果儿 You are my little apple zěn me ài nǐ dōu bú xián duō 怎么爱你都不嫌多 I can't love you more hóng hóng de xiǎo liǎn ér wēn nuǎn wǒ de xīn wō 红红的小脸儿温暖我的心窝 Little red face warms my heart diǎn liàng wǒ shēng mìng de huǒ huǒ huǒ huǒ huǒ 点亮我生命的火 火火火火 You are the fire to light my life nǐ shì wǒ de xiǎo ya xiǎo píng guǒ ér 你是我的小呀小苹果儿 You are my little apple jiù xiàng tiān biān zuì měi de yún duǒ 就像天边最美的云朵 like the most beautiful clouds in the sky chūn tiān yòu lái dào le huā kāi mǎn shān pō 春天又来到了花开满山坡 Spring is coming and flowers bloom full of the hillside zhǒng xià xī wàng jiù huì shōu huò 种下希望就会收获 Seed the hope, then reap cóng bú jiào dé nǐ tǎo yàn 从不觉得你讨厌 Never fed up with you nǐ de yī qiē dōu xǐ huān 你的一切都喜欢 I like everything you are yǒu nǐ de měi tiān dōu xīn xiān 有你的每天都新鲜 Every day you’re with me feels fresh yǒu nǐ yáng guāng gèng càn làn 有你阳光更灿烂 The sun is more shining when you are here yǒu nǐ hēi yè bú hēi àn 有你黑夜不黑暗 The night is no longer dark nǐ shì bái yún wǒ shì lán tiān 你是白云我是蓝天 You are the white cloud, I am the blue sky chūn tiān hé nǐ màn bù zài shèng kāi de huā cóng jiān 春天和你漫步在盛开的 花丛间 In spring we stroll along with the blossomed flowers xià tiān yè wǎn péi nǐ yī qǐ kàn xīng xīng zhǎ yǎn 夏天夜晚陪你一起看 星星眨眼 In the summer night we watch the stars blinking qiū tiān huáng hūn yǔ nǐ cháng yáng zài jīn sè mài tián 秋天黄昏与你徜徉在 金色麦田 At the autumn dusk we wander in the golden wheat fields dōng tiān xuě huā fēi wǔ yǒu nǐ gèng jiā wēn nuǎn 冬天雪花飞舞有你 更加温暖 In winter, snowflakes dance, but they are warm because of you (Repeating)